


Fried

by Lightspeed



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Back of the Knee Sex, Come Shot, Common Cold, Facials, Gangbang, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightspeed/pseuds/Lightspeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The common cold puts Sniper's voice lower than normal, and there's only so much eight men can endure before action must be taken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fried

“I'm actually gettin' impressed.”

“How's that bullet feel?”

“Now, Doctor, now.”

 

It was infuriating. Scout didn't know if he could handle himself much longer at this rate, the rumbling growl of Sniper's voice thrumming through his body like tremors, sending his libido hurtling skyward. He found his body reacting in extreme ways every time the lanky Australian opened his mouth, and the dam was ready to burst.

The common cold was a vicious enemy, and had swept through the base, taking out mercenaries with an efficiency the Spy could only dream of. Sniffles, fevers, coughs, and sore throats incapacitated the team ruthlessly. The worst case of them all was Sniper, who had been left with what Scout had lovingly referred to as, “a wicked case 'a' lung mung” for weeks, coughing ferociously to little effect, even in the face of the steady doses of guaifenesin the Medic had been administering him. It all had the end result of leaving the Australian's throat tortured and hoarse, any soreness gone, left with just a tired, worn-out diaphragm and his voice stuck in a frayed, low growl at all times.

Sniper's voice had always been a source of amusement and arousal for his teammates. Not one of them would deny its allure, when he was muttering low under his breath as he peered down the scope of his rifle. Most of them tried not to let him know it, as it was a dangerous power he unwittingly possessed. Left hoarse and frying for so long, his voice had become a constant assault on his coworkers, a slow, sensual torture they had to endure.

 

“He's a walkin' boner machine!” Scout hollered, slamming his palm on the mess hall table. The light jingle of his dog tags chased the loud thump, echoing in the corners of the ceiling. “I can't handle this anymore, you guys! We need to tell him!”

“I understand your concern, Scout, I do. I have come to dread his visits to the infirmary for more medication, for fear he may notice my reactions. As far as I can tell he remains oblivious, but I am unsure for how long.” Medic adjusted his glasses, flushing a bit just from the admission.

“Well what are we goin' ta tell him, then? Just walk up and say, 'Oi, Sniper, lad, stop talkin' because it gets us randy'?” With a huff, Demoman leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms. “Seems pretty mad to me. Can't we just wait it out? How much longer can it take?”

“Several weeks, depending on the severity of his cough and the persistence of his infection. Sniper doesn't take care of himself well, despite my protests, so he takes quite some time to heal in comparison to, say, Soldier, who was back in fighting shape in forty-eight hours.”

“Red-blooded American!” Soldier barked boastfully, flexing for effect.

Heavy shook his head. “So how do we tell him? Will be awkward.”

“How do you tell me what?” The gravelly baritone of Sniper's voice crept in from the doorway. Standing there in in his t-shirt and a pair of sweats, he was the picture of unprofessionalism. His mug was clutched in his hand, empty, and he looked as if he'd just woken up.

The room fell silent, all eyes on the bleary-eyed assassin. They looked him over, almost unconsciously like predators eyeing their prey. A palpable feeling of apprehension and coiled anticipation choked the room.

“'S 'ere something I should know?” the rifleman asked, squinting through his sunglasses, nevermind that he was indoors. “'Cause you blokes are...” he became keenly aware of their eyes roaming his body, a growing discomfort ebbing through them as he spoke, faces growing flushed, “yer really acting strange. Like yer staring down a piece of meat.”

The mercenaries shuffled uneasily, clearing throats, realizing their complete lack of subtlety. A heady cloud of pheromones erupted into the air at the warm rumble of Sniper's words. Demoman looked to Pyro, who looked to Soldier, who looked to Medic. Even speaking in confusion and concern, the mercenaries could feel his dulcet tones buzzing through them, vibrations picked up not just by their ears but their very libidos. The awkward silence seemed to stretch into decades and centuries, nations falling and empire crumbling in the infinite void of that persistent pause. Scout crossed his legs and leaned forward, hoping to hide his shame, only to notice Heavy stepping behind Medic in a similar attempt. Engineer had taken his hardhat off and set it on his lap, leaning back against his chair as if to present a casual visage. They couldn't have been less obvious. Finally, it was Spy who spoke up, thankful his balaclava hid his face, not quite the perfect mask of cool dispassion he normally wore.

“Sniper, your voice is becoming a distraction. Your constant coughing has left you growling all of the time and nobody can get any work done.”  
The marksman's eyes widened, and he tilted his head a bit. “Wot?”

“Please, don't act like you don't know what your voice does to people when you talk like that. You mumble all of the time when you're lining up your sights. Don't tell me you don't know what it sounds like.”  
“What it sounds like? I don't follow.”

“It sounds like somewhere between gargling hot asphalt and gargling hot come,” Scout blurted out, biting his lip the second he'd gotten the words out. The youngest mercenary looked down, trying not to meet Sniper in the eye.

“What?!”

“The boy's right,” Engineer piped in, trying to save Scout a bit. “Slim, yer voice is liquid sex right now. And none of us can handle it anytime you open your mouth.” He laid his good hand atop the hardhat in his lap to indirectly illustrate.

Sniper's mouth hung agape, looking to the faces of his teammates, seeing the mixture of shame and hunger in their eyes. He couldn't help but feel a thrill, a sense of superiority, of dominance. The simple act of speaking with his voice fried and ruined as it was could move his teammates to arousal. To the point of frustration, no less. It was all very empowering, and incredibly sexy. He ran his tongue across the inside of his lower lip, watching their eyes follow the movement, and set his mug down on the counter. “Well, then,” he rumbled, purposely speaking lower than usual, deep in his throat. He heard a loud gulp from one of the other mercenaries. “'Spose if anyone's going to get anything done around here, you lot had better find a way to shut me up, then.” He grinned, teeth catching the awful fluorescent light of the mess hall. He picked up the hem of his shirt, lifting it a bit to show his belly. The line of hair running down from his chest, interrupted by his navel, trailed down beneath his waistband. He watched the mercenaries' eyes follow it. He pulled the white shirt up over his head and draped it across his shoulders, holding both ends. He cocked his hips forward and licked one sharp canine tooth.

Soldier tilted his helmet back, jaw slack. Scout and Heavy mimicked his expression, drinking in the slim, scarred, hairy frame of the Australian, so suddenly cocksure. Medic loosened his tie. Engineer bit his lip. “Slim, you sayin' what I think you're sayin'?”

A smoky chuckle was the marksman's response, sliding the waistband of his sweats down his hips, revealing more flesh, more of his abdomen, until it sat just at the base of his groin. He looked invitingly to his team and slid himself up onto the counter beside his mug, nudging it aside.

“We should just... have our way with you?” Medic asked, “Right here? Right now?”

“Now, Doctor,” Sniper growled. “Now.” He wriggled his pants off, letting them drop unceremoniously to the floor.  
The gravelly invitation was all it took. Scout was there in a flash, closely followed by Demoman, their hands falling to the Australian's warm flesh. Dark fingers traced the soft, vague ridges of the marksman's under-developed abdominal muscles, tickling through the hair along them, while wrapped hands found their way to the sides of Sniper's face, holding him still as the youngest mercenary's lips found his. The kiss was rough, forceful, and desperate. Scout's tongue found its way past the older man's teeth less by skill or encouragement than by demanding it. Warm, broader lips pressed against the rifleman's nipple, capturing it between them with a gentle suck. The light bite that followed made the Australian suck air in through his nostrils. Those taped-up hands slid around him, gripping the back of Sniper's head and wrapping around to hold his shoulder. Somewhere along the way, Scout had lost his shirt.

Rough stubble scratched against Sniper's jaw, his neck suddenly assaulted from behind by broad teeth against his neck. Medic latched on, intent in drawing blood up to the surface, pinpricks in his skin, marking the marksman as he sucked and bit that sensitive skin. Hands roved over Sniper's shoulders and body, joined by Spy's kisses on his legs, Engineer trading with Scout over his lips, and Heavy and Soldier groping anywhere they could. Pyro had removed his gloves, revealing warm hands that found their way to the lanky Australian's flesh as well.

Touches roved everywhere, driving moans from Sniper into the mouth of whomever had claimed his lips at the time. Warm hands caressed his balls, his cock, fingers teasing at his anus. The rifleman shivered, so much attention being lavished on him was overwhelming.

When warm lips found the head of his cock and engulfed him in searing heat, he let out a yelp of surprise. Looking down past the hands and faces feeling their way along his body, he saw Engineer's bald head between his thighs, slowly sliding downward, taking him deeper into his mouth. Sniper's head fell back, nearly colliding with Scout who had taken up the side of his neck opposite Medic.

Large hands found their way beneath Sniper's back and bottom, lifting him, pulling him from Engineer's warm mouth. Teeth and hands and tongues and lips fell away as he marksman was hefted off of the counter and to the floor. Opening his eyes, he saw Heavy smiling down at him, cheeks flushed. It was then that he realized the giant man was also very, very naked. Looking around him, he found the rest of his team in a similar state. Gulping to steel himself, Sniper craned up to look around as Heavy laid him on the floor of the mess hall. Men gathered around him hungrily, eager and aroused, faces flushed, bodies electric with excitement, touching themselves in anticipation.

Engineer knelt between Sniper's legs, a bottle in hand. The bushman squinted, identifying the bottle as a pint of cooking oil. They were seriously going to--  
They were.

Sniper watched as Engineer slicked his fingers up with the oil and reached between his legs. He prodded between the taller man's cheeks, pressing against his entrance.

“Now just relax, Stretch. I know it's a little intimidatin'--”

“I'm just getting warmed up,” Sniper growled.

Engineer's crooked grin broke what little awkwardness was left, followed by his finger pressing inside of the lanky marksman. He didn't need any more assurance than that. Sniper's body tensed, low moans falling over his lips as the smaller man set to work opening him up.

Beside him, Scout tapped his cheek with the head of his cock, bidding him to turn to face him. Sniper's lips parted at the insistent press of his manhood. The runner melted forward, steadying himself by holding the back of the bushman's head, his other hand on his own hip. He grunted softly as the older man's hot tongue ran along him, drawing panting breaths from him.

Demoman knelt down next to Sniper, trailing kisses down his chest and belly, tracing the line of hair that trailed down to his hard, needful erection. His lips soon wrapped around his length, taking him deep and lathing his tongue along it. Sniper bucked upwards into his mouth, only encouraging the Scotsman, while Engineer slipped his hand free and began to coat his length in oil.

Sniper's hands soon found themselves being lifted, each wrapped around the warm, firm flesh of his teammates' cocks. Hazarding a glance even as Scout thrust into his mouth with abandon, he was greeted by Soldier and Spy on either side of him, their gaze predatory as he began to stroke them.

Heavy and Medic waited to the side, patiently, touching each other leisurely as they watched Engineer grab hold of the Australian's thighs, lifting and spreading his legs, pressing the head of his manhood against the taller man's entrance. With a groan, he pressed slowly inward, making Sniper moan around Scout's cock in his mouth. The vibrations, too much for the youngest to handle amongst the sheer sensuality of the situation, rumbled through Scout like an earthquake. The runner gripped Sniper's head tightly with both arms, doubling over him as he emptied himself into his teammate's mouth. When his breath slowed, he backed away, pulling out and panting in disbelief. He took a breath which hitched in his throat, watching Sniper swallow his load obediently, greedily. Scout slumped to the floor against the counter, watching the goings on intently.

Catching his breath, Sniper looked around at the men surrounding him, grinning ferally. Beautiful acres of flesh and muscle and hair, working to satisfy themselves using him.

Using him.

He groaned, his head lolling back as Engineer drove deep inside him and began to find his rhythm, grunting with his effort. Soft footsteps padded up to him from behind, and gentle hands found their way to his temples. Sniper opened his eyes and looked up to see Medic standing above him, a smile on his lips, cock bobbing just in front of the bushman's nose. His glasses were fogged a little from his own body heat in the cool room.

“Come down with me,” Sniper whispered, sending a chill through the doctor, and leaned back as far as he could hazard with his hands still working Soldier and Spy. He craned his neck, facing back as far as he could. Demoman helped him out with an arm wrapped around his waist, supporting his back. Medic knelt in front of Sniper's face and pushed through his parted lips, into his warm, welcoming mouth. Blood rushed to Sniper's head from his halfway upside-down posture, and he moaned around the doctor's girth, Engineer's thrusts forcing him forward and back, making him bob along Medic without any effort. Soft curses in German assaulted his ears as the tall man began to thrust back, filling Sniper's mouth over and over, careful not to choke the rifleman.

Pyro bounded over to Engineer's side, taking up position alongside one of Sniper's long legs, and lifted it carefully. Unable to look down to see what was going on, the bushman was left to wonder until he felt a familiar heat pressing against the back of his knee, slick with Engineer's cooking oil. Pyro closed his leg around his slick length and gripped his knee tightly in his rubber grasp. The strange sensation of the stocky fire-starter thrusting through his knee-pit welcomed Sniper, making his insides flutter. He was truly being used.

Demoman, seeing Pyro's good idea, pulled off of Sniper's cock, the wet shaft cooling quickly in the open air. After a moment of shifting and oiling up, the rifleman found his other knee being violated in turn. Low groans babbled forth from the Scotsman's lips.  
Heavy finally took action, unable to wait his turn any longer. Seizing the bottle of oil, he knelt behind Engineer, slicking up one large finger and sliding it between the smallest man's cheeks as he rode Sniper, pressing into him slowly.

Engineer stopped, panting, and looked back to the giant Russian in surprise. The big man smiled, “Trust me, little Engie. Will be good.”

That thick finger carefully worked its way into the American, opening him up, prodding deep into his insides. Engineer's breathing, laboured already, grew ragged from over-stimulation, his thrusts growing shallow as Heavy worked a second finger into him. His pace fell, his shoulders slouching as his body was wracked with shudders, Heavy opening him up carefully as he thrust shallowly into Sniper's warm, inviting body.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity, those thick fingers left him, and Heavy slapped his bottom, encouraging him to continue onward. The smaller man steeled himself and resumed his rhythm, driving into Sniper with renewed abandon.

Scout carefully scrambled to his feet, finding himself renewed and ready for a second go. Watching the ensuing gang bang had only tempted him further. He'd had his fun, but he wanted to be a part of it, by God. Stumbling over to the group, the youngest tried to find a place to fit. Sniper's hands, mouth, butt, even his knees were occupied. He stroked himself slowly as his dim, sated mind tried to turn its own gears.

Engineer shuddered, doubling over as his thrusts picked up pace, pounding into the bushman with abandon. A choked cry heralded his orgasm, filling Sniper with his seed as he stalled out, balls-deep in the taller man.

Sniper would have smiled if he could, instead settling to moan loudly around Medic, making the German curse at the sensation.

Heavy poured a liberal amount of oil over his hand and reached around Engineer, wrapping his mighty paw around Sniper's cock, slicking the warm shaft thoroughly. He grabbed hold of the Texan between them as the small man pulled out, and lifted him up, much to his protest. Carefully lining him up, he spread the American's cheeks, lowering him down onto Sniper's cock, pausing a moment as the bushman's head pressed against the smallest man's entrance.

“Is little man ready?”

Engineer was half-drunk from his orgasm, tired and spent. All the same, the sheer intoxication of the moment was more than enough for him to not care. He nodded breathlessly.

Heavy lowered Engineer down, sliding him down around Sniper's cock, impaling him to the hilt. The small man's body tensed and he gasped, eyes snapping open at the new invasion. Sniper's loud moans shook Medic to his core, the rifleman's whole body shivering.

He was only given more reason to cry out as Heavy slicked himself up, discarding the oil as he guided himself into Sniper, slick from oil and Engineer's come. His size was far greater than Engineer's, making Sniper groan desperately anew, his body tensing as the big man took him, sliding slowly in until his balls bumped against his ass cheeks. He withdrew slowly, then slammed in, making Sniper yelp. Heavy had waited far too long, and now he would have his fun.

Engineer looked down at Sniper, back arched, neck craned, lips wrapped around Medic, the doctor cursing and shuddering around the Australian's vocalizations. Soldier and Spy in each hand, Pyro and Demoman using his knees, and Scout standing over them, beating off as he watched his teammates use Sniper's body for their pleasure.

Soldier grunted, his low groan fighting its way through clenched teeth as he spilled himself over Sniper. Hot come caught the bushman across the chest and neck, small spatters dripping down his arm. He slipped from the marksman's grasp, stumbling backwards until he found a chair to plop into, staring at the mass of writhing flesh on the mess hall floor with a mixture of amazement and desire, trying to wrap his mind around what he'd just done through the haze of hormones.

Pyro soon followed, his orgasm's wheeze coming out of his mask in a forceful _huff_. Sniper's leg and belly were painted by his release, and the fire starter fell backwards onto his behind, sweaty and sated.

Engineer rolled his hips, taking Sniper deep again and again, his own over-stimulation doubling back on him, granting him renewed vigor, his cock fattening beneath his own touch as he felt the taller man's intimate touch. His breath ragged, his moans rolling over his lips and down his chest, he felt Heavy grasp his shoulder to steady himself for a moment, and the warm splatter of Demoman's climax catch his knee as it shot across Sniper's hip and belly, the last of it leaking down the bushman's thigh.

Medic couldn't handle it anymore. Sniper's whimpering moans around his length, hot tongue tracing fire along his manhood, the incredible view he was being treated to, he couldn't hold back. One particularly hard thrust from Heavy was all it took, Sniper's desperate groan joined by one of Medic's own as the doctor braced himself on the Australian's shoulders and emptied himself into the slim gunman's mouth, trying with all of his might to not drive himself down Sniper's throat. Sated, Medic slipped from the rifleman's mouth, watching his adam's apple bob as he swallowed. He helped Sniper shift his position to look up, blood rushing back down out of the marksman's head, making him dizzy. The oldest mercenary lowered himself to the floor to watch the rest of the show, cradling Sniper to hold him up.

Blue eyes found their way to Spy's, to find the Frenchman's normally cool, controlled face contorted in ecstasy. He reached a hand down to sift through Sniper's sweaty hair and held his head in place as the bushman brought him to orgasm, coming across the lanky man's nose and cheeks, licking his lips as he watched it drip down that handsome face.

Heavy pounded into Sniper over and over, wild abandon punishing the lanky man even as Medic lowered him to the floor so he could lie flat. He adjusted his angle and found what he was looking for as Sniper cried out, arching his back in spite of Engineer's weight on his hips.

Sniper grabbed hold of Engineer's hips and tugged them down over and over, dragging him down onto his dick, unable to distract himself with the pleasure of others. It was just Heavy and Engineer overloading him, and he couldn't handle it anymore.

Scout gasped, spilling his seed over Sniper's chest. It was the last straw. Sniper roared, hot asphalt rattling in his throat as he filled his team's ears with his husky cry of release. Engineer felt his cock pulse, jetting come deep inside of him, his whole body going tense. It sent the smallest man over the edge, buckling forward as he painted the bushman's chest and belly.

Heavy grabbed Sniper's hips tight as he clenched around him, pushing deep. He threw his head back and with a strangled groan, filled Sniper to the brim, tremors rolling through his body as he rode out his climax deep inside of the exhausted Australian.

Engineer slid off of Sniper and into a heap beside him, landing on Demoman, who made a sound of mild displeasure amongst his panting breaths. Heavy slid out slowly, falling back onto his behind, mighty chest heaving.

Sniper lay boneless on the mess hall floor, filled and covered in the semen of his teammates. His belly rose and fell rapidly at the edge of his ribcage, his breathing somehow shallow and deep at the same time. A goofy grin crossed his features as a quiet settled, the only noise in the room the tired panting of nine very sated men.

Engineer looked over and licked his dry lips. “Stretch, you okay?”

Spy reached a hand over to pet the bushman's hair.

“Yeh. Very, very okay.”

“God, that fuckin' voice,” Scout mumbled, sitting on the counter.

“Still?” Sniper was incredulous. He'd figured they'd finally gotten everything out of their systems. Specifically, onto and into him.

“You don't realize just how sensual that voice of yours is,” Spy reasoned, scratching Sniper fondly behind the ear.

“Maybe since we've had our jollies, we can at least move on now, no matter how sexy,” Demoman posited.

“Maybe you can. Two sentences and I'm ready again,” Scout complained, tugging halfheartedly at his erection.

“Ja, it is overwhelming.”

“Da.”

Sniper laughed breathlessly, shaking his head slowly so as not to dislodge Spy's hand. “This is just gettin' started, innit?”


End file.
